


The Bridal Shower

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: A co-ed bridal shower and a moment of doubt. Told from Henry Hayes' POV.





	

Colonel Samantha Carter pulled the next box from the pile on the coffee table. Gaily wrapped in bright pink with a huge bow in the shape of a heart, it could be only from one guest. One look at the chesire grin worn by SGC’s new resident alien, Vala Mal Doran, confirmed Henry’s suspicion. Sam removed the bow and folded the wrapping paper before she saved it with the others. Major General Jack O’Neill rolled his eyes but wisely refrained from commenting as the last time had earned him a none too gentle swat. When she held up the pink fuzzy handcuffs, her cheeks and neck turned a striking shade of crimson. 

“Those are so you can keep that yummy General of yours from running away.” 

Choking on his beer, Jack quickly excused himself to get another from the kitchen. But, not before Henry had noticed a rather fetching tint of pink to the man’s ears.

The secret service detail coughed discreetly, but others, like Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell openly guffawed. 

Daniel Jackson, turned from his place on the floor in front of the arm chair to chastise his teammate, “Vala!”

A worried Sam made to get up to follow Jack, but Henry waved her off. “I’ve got this.”

POTUS found his target standing at the kitchen sink looking out the window, his rigid posture accentuating a solid six foot two frame. Jack spent so much time slouching and blending into the background that Henry often forgot the man’s true size. Well, that and Jack’s preference for wearing baggy clothing. He chuckled to himself. Sam must have dressed him today as his red flannel shirt was neatly tucked into well-fitting jeans. He cleared his throat. President or not, it was never wise to startle someone who had spent half his life in special forces.

“Not now, Daniel. Go back to the party,” Jack said without turning.

“Jack?”

“Sorry, sir. I thought you were Daniel. Can I get you another beer?” He pulled open the refrigerator door and popped the cap on another two bottles of Guinness, handing one to Henry.

“Thanks.” Henry knew he shouldn’t, as his friend was clearly uncomfortable, but he teased anyway, “You should have seen the matching thong that went with the handcuffs.” He thumped the choking man on the back. Nice to know he still had it.

“Not going to let me forget this anytime soon?”

“Nope!” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Not like the old days, huh?” He shook his head, “When Mary told me I was taking her to a bridal shower I thought I was hearing things. ‘Henry,’ she said, ‘this is the twenty-first century. Bridal showers are thrown for couples now.’ ” 

Jack grunted.

They stood in companionable silence. Men like Jack responded better when not pressured to talk. Finally the man took in a breath and said so quietly that Henry almost missed it, “I almost didn’t ask her. I keep waiting for her to wake up and realize she can do better.”

“Jack. Sam is one of this planet’s most brilliant minds. Or so you’ve been telling me for as long as I’ve known you. What makes you think she doesn’t know what she wants?”

Jack shrugged and fiddled with the bottle cap that he had tossed on the counter.

“If it’s any consolation, I felt the same way before Mary and I got married twenty-eight years ago. Don’t get me wrong, everyday I thank my lucky stars that such a wonderful women picked me. It’s still a thrill when I see her looking at me with unconditional love.”

“You’re a lucky man, Henry.”

“Yes. Yes, I am. But I’ll share a secret with you. I’ve seen that same look in Sam’s eyes when she looks at you. Like now.”

Henry watched as the woman in question wrapped her arms around her fiancé from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades. She murmured something that he couldn’t quite pickup, but whatever she said made Jack noticeably relax. He smiled at the couple before pausing in the doorway to deliver one more tease, “I wouldn’t stay in here too long you two. I think I hear the women calling for Jack to model Vala’s presents.”

He rejoined the others in the living room, leaving behind a laughing bride-to-be and her mortified future husband. “Yep, still got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts filled:
> 
> GYWO bingo: Playful - William Devane portrayed POTUS with a sense of humor.  
> Prompt-in-a-box: handcuffs  
> AllBingo iPod Shuffle: "This is Love" by P.J. Harvey  
> GenPrompt Round#11 Bingo: Hey, it's that guy: Minor characters


End file.
